


Evil Lars AU

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU universe, Jungle moon episode, Lars turns evil, Lars’s head, lars joins emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: AU universe of jungle moon,Lars joins emerald and sells out StevenJust to point things out this is not my idea , this comic belongs to usage-zakura on tumblr.Please read the comic it makes more senseUpdate Lars of the diamonds has its own blog on tumblr





	Evil Lars AU

...... so that’s the deal yellow diamond has promised not to kill any of us , letting us all go to earth, so long as we help her recapture rose Quartz first.(Lars)

But didn’t you say Steven has her gem now (rhodonite)

How does that even work? Earlier you told us she disappeared and he took her place or something?( the twins )

I don’t know I was hoping you would tell me! I don’t understand how gem stuff works I’m just going by what Steven said.(Lars )

Well if he is rose.... she’s the gem who shattered pink diamond. If we captured her not only we won’t be outcasts anymore we could be heroes. (The twins)

We can’t just let Steven be shattered!!! He’s our friend. (Paddy)

( sometime later)  
(Lars rescues Stevonnie from the jungle moon)

Thank goodness you’re here. I thought we would have to spend the rest of our lives on this planet.  
I can’t wait to get back and tell everyone about what you’ve been up to. sadie’s Going to be impressed. (Stevonnie)

I’m afraid you won’t be going home anytime soon, Rose Quartz.  
In fact you’re not going to make it home for about...try never. (Emerald) 

Emerald! How did you find us again? ( Stevonnie)

A moonbase suddenly activated after being dormant for thousands of years... who else would have done it? The wildlife? It’s been fun playing with you, but the game is over. The diamonds are waiting. ( emerald)

Sorry, but I am not going without a fight this time....uhmm where did my sword go?( Stevonnie)  
(Suddenly gets waked on the head)  
Ow what....

Sorry Steven and Connie. But it’s like I told you before... you really have to stop being friendly with every monster you see...( Lars holding the sword)

(Sometime later)

Steven! Where are we? (Connie)

It looks like a gem cell I’ve been in one of these before.  
But it’s fine. These force fields don’t work on...ow ow ow  
That burns a lot more than last time. (Steven)

Well of course. What did you think?  
I’m not going to put a human or half-human in a cell that can’t hold them. We had those upgraded for your arrival. I heard you’d taken on some weird form but I never imagined you’d actually fuse with one of these disgusting humans. (Emerald looks at Lars ) no offense of course.

How am I not supposed to take offense to that? (Lars)

You! Lured us into a trap! (Connie)  
Why Lars we’re supposed to be friends. (Steven)

What tipped you off? This sword is nice by the way. Maybe I’ll keep it.  
Friends? Oh please. We were acquaintances at best. At worst you were the worst customer I’ve ever had.  
I would have given you a lifetime ban from the big donut ages ago if Sadie didn’t like you.  
Every time you convince me to hang out something horrible happens. Once I was attacked by two of your fused stepmoms, I’ve been stranded on a deserted island and nearly got eaten by a house! (Lars)

This is why I don’t do friendships. (emerald)

You’re a magnet for chaos Steven. If an anything I’m doing beach City a favor by handing you in. (Lars)

 

If you want to read the rest of the comic go to usagi-zakira’s tumblr.


End file.
